Family Feud
by f1gymnast
Summary: An AU take on Aramis' family. Doesn't follow his season 3 backstory at all. Set between episodes 3 and 4 of season 2 but takes place away from the palace. Includes our Musketeers, Tréville, Queen Anne and Constance. Hopefully, fun and warm but with some pesky family angst.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is AU to the backstory given to Aramis in Season 3. Quite frankly I have no idea where the writer's got that idea from as it was never previously mentioned that Aramis had a difficult upbringing and I always got the sense he had a good family. So, this is a different take on Aramis' family who are alive and well but haven't seen him for a few years.**

 **Set in Season 2 between episodes 3 and 4. Milady is the King's mistress and Captain Tréville hasn't been demoted yet. Set completely outside of the palace with our Musketeers, Queen Anne and Constance.**

 **Usual disclaimers that I don't own the characters etc.**

 **All mistakes are mine and any whoppers that you see please let me know. :)**

* * *

Chapter One

Queen Anne was looking at her son thoughtfully. She was going to be away from him for a week and he was still so small. She knew he would be well cared for but she couldn't help but worry. She fixed her travelling cloak and made her way down to the less obvious carriage she had chosen for transport. She was leaving Paris and heading for Bordeaux with a small guard and did not want to attract attention. As such her dress was plainer than usual but was still the mark of a noblewoman. She looked around at her escort which she had chosen personally. The musketeers that would accompany her were Captain Tréville, Athos, Porthos, D'Artagnan and, her own personal favourite, Aramis. Constance was also with her and though they had not known each other long the young woman had become a confident and friend. Porthos was to drive the carriage out of Paris and the musketeers were to take turns. They had thought it best not to have an extra driver.

Anne took Aramis' offered hand and sat down in the carriage and soon Constance was alongside her. Anne was travelling to Bordeaux to see Jacqueline who was a former lady of hers. Jacqueline had been the closest of Anne's ladies until she was married to the Duke of Bordeaux. Their stay would only be one night but she wanted to see her friend who had just given birth to a girl before Anne herself had given birth. Apparently, the Duke had not been happy with a daughter and Anne was hoping she may be able soothe him with her own fussing over the child and that would help Jacqueline in turn. She was also slightly excited at the adventure to come. They would, of course, be sleeping in inns and the path had been scouted by Captain Tréville. Although she was loathe to admit it, she had somewhat enjoyed her time with the musketeers when her life was under threat but she had never told anyone that. She also felt that she should have time away from Louis and that horrible mistress of his, Milady. The fact she would be spending more time with Aramis was also a bonus but she had to make sure she conducted herself properly. It would not do for her to be obvious in her affection for him.

The trip to Bordeaux was relatively uneventful except for the moment Porthos pushed D'Artagnan into a nearby river just for a laugh. The younger man had come out soaked and his scowl had been adorable. Anne had also noticed how Constance and D'Artagnan made eye-contact often and was hoping the others hadn't noticed her exchanging glances with Aramis.

Soon they had arrived in Bordeaux and they entered the Duke of Bordeaux's mansion. He was a stern looking man with rather pointed features but Anne didn't really care about him as it was Jacqueline that she had come to see.

The Queen was ushered through to the nursey where Jacqueline was rocking her daughter's crib.

'Your Majesty,' she beamed and curtsied. 'This is Marie,' she indicated the crib. The little girl was awake and calm and thoroughly adorable. Currently she had her fist in her mouth and was drooling slightly.

'May I?' Anne asked hopefully as Jacqueline nodded.

Anne took little Marie in her arms and the baby giggled back at her. 'She's gorgeous,' Anne said but heard a 'Hmf' from behind her. She turned to see the Duke who was thoroughly unimpressed with his daughter.

Anne did her best not to scowl but she wasn't quite sure she managed it. A clap of thunder startled everybody as rain started thundering down outside.

'May I show to your room, Majesty?' Jacqueline smiled ignoring her husband and placing Marie back in her crib. Anne and Jacqueline arrived at Anne's room for the night and Anne shut the door behind her so that they were alone.

'Tell me,' was all she said calmly.

'My husband hates me,' Jacqueline wailed. 'I have failed to give him a son and he hates our daughter. He will barely go near her. I don't think he has even held her.'

'I'm sure he will warm to her,' Anne said as she moved Jacqueline over to the bed. 'Just because you have had a girl does not mean you cannot have a boy.'

Jacqueline looked up and looked confused.

'My mother had me and then my younger brothers. Phillip is King of Spain,' Anne said quietly. 'Having a girl this time does not mean you will never have a boy.'

'Tell my husband that,' Jacqueline retorted before looking shocked by her manner, only to find Anne looking at her sympathetically and without annoyance at the outburst.

* * *

The Duke of Bordeaux made it quite clear in his mannerisms that the Queen's visit was a hindrance that he would rather not have to endure. He eyed the musketeers with suspicion and would be truly glad to be rid of them all.

His daughter started crying when he decided to show them the baby. A part of him wished one of them would take her away.

The governess was struggling to quieten the child and the Duke snapped, 'Shut her up will you?' The governess did her best but couldn't stop the crying. Constance offered to help but the child didn't want to soothe.

'Not only is it a girl but it makes so much noise!' the Duke exclaimed.

'With all respect, Your Grace, all babies cry,' Aramis couldn't stand the man's rebuke of his daughter anymore. He took the infant from Constance and walked towards the Duke.

'Hold your daughter,' Aramis said as he offered the baby who was starting to calm in the musketeer's arms. 'You haven't held her yet, have you?'

'You can't order me about!' the Duke scowled. Tréville looked to Athos and could see that both men had thought about interfering but both wanted to wait just a bit longer.

Aramis didn't budge. Thankfully Marie had stopped crying in Aramis' arms and the Duke was looking at her curiously. 'This is your daughter, Marie. She beautiful and fun.' Marie giggled as Aramis tickled her tummy. 'Hold her.'

'But she's so fragile,' the Duke spoke quietly and with fear.

'She's a baby but she's not as fragile as you think,' Aramis replied quietly while everyone watched on. Marie reached her hand out to her father as Aramis got close. 'She wants to say hello to her father. Don't you?' Aramis said looking directly at the smiling baby.

'It's been too long,' the Duke stepped back. 'Six months and I've hated her the whole time. She knows that.'

Aramis again stood closer. 'Hold your arms out,' he said and was surprised to see the Duke comply. Aramis slowly and carefully rested Marie in his arms. Marie for her part did not start crying again. 'I don't think she hates you,' he smiled. 'She just wants to know her father.'

'What do I do?' he said looking helplessly at Aramis.

'Talk to her,' Aramis smiled warmly in return.

'About what?' the Duke said incredulously.

'Anything,' the musketeer shrugged. 'The weather, taxes, the flowers in the garden. You know, whatever you want. She won't understand but she'll hear your voice. We'll leave you to it.'

The musketeers left as the Duke started with a very tentative, 'Hello, Marie. I'm your father.'

'That could have backfired Aramis,' Tréville said warningly but his smile suggested he wasn't annoyed.

'When did you realise he hadn't held her?' Constance asked sounding amazed.

'He was terrified to go near her,' Aramis said matter-of-factly. 'I hope he sees that he has a beautiful daughter and stops resenting her for not being a son.'

A moment later the Queen and Jacqueline descended the stairs gracefully. Jacqueline had obviously been crying and was about to enter the nursey but Aramis gently held her back. She looked at him with a confused expression.

'Father and daughter are bonding,' Aramis smiled. 'May be best to leave them for a moment.' Jacqueline looked surprised at this revelation. A moment later the door opened with the Duke holding his daughter who was currently happily kicking her legs. Everyone stood back and tried to give them privacy but the Duke spoke.

'I'm sorry, Jacqueline,' he said remorsefully. 'She's beautiful,' he had a goofy grin that didn't really fit him. 'She is not a disappointment and neither are you.' Jacqueline moved closer to him so he could kiss her forehead. Only then did the Duke seem to realise that they had an audience.

'Thank you...' he looked to Aramis.

'Aramis,' the marksman replied.

'Thank you, Aramis,' he smiled before taking his daughter back into the nursery with his goofy grin intact.

'You're lucky that didn't backfire,' Athos said dryly. 'If anyone else had tried it probably would have.'

'He's always lucky,' Porthos growled while Aramis looked smug.

'What did you do?' Anne asked as they all suddenly realised she was there.

'I got him to hold his daughter,' Aramis said quietly. 'I could see he wanted to but was afraid to.'

'Let's hope that was the inspiration he needed,' Anne replied smiling at her favourite musketeer.

* * *

The rest of the evening passed pleasantly as the Duke and Jacqueline seemed far happier than when the Queen and musketeers had arrived. In fact the Duke was now becoming difficult to remove from the nursery.

The mood was much lighter as they ate a feast for dinner as the Queen had insisted that her musketeers were present at the dinner table. Some nobles didn't treat soldiers as guests and as mere servants but the Queen made it very clear that the musketeers were to eat with them. The Duke had no objection and started quizzing Tréville about his duties as Captain and commenting how difficult it must be to keep so many men in check. Anne did not miss the looks Captain Tréville sent toward his men at the table who all adverted their eyes when this was mentioned. Anne got the distinct impression that her musketeers were the naughty ones.

Nobody slept well that night as the storm blew in. Rain hammered on the roof and windows while the wind howled as loudly as it could. By morning it hadn't lessened and the Duke who originally hated the idea of their visit invited them to stay another day. He seemed to have warmed to Aramis and the musketeer was more than happy to hold the baby when asked. Marie liked her musketeer and Anne felt her emotions getting on top of her. He could not be like this with his own son and that must hurt.

The next day passed as the storm blew itself out. The household finally got the much needed sleep that they had missed the night before. Soon they were leaving but Anne was happy that she had managed to reconcile the Duke and Jacqueline, well Aramis managed it and he was here at her request.

Soon they were on the road and the roads were somewhat slow as the mud clung to the wheels of the carriage, which was currently being steered by Athos. Tréville had mentioned sending word of their delay when they arrived in the first major town that they came across as he was reluctant to send one of his musketeers. Soon they came across a clutch of fallen trees that were blocking the road. Nearby farmers had already started to clear the debris but it was surely going to take a while.

The musketeers offered to help but the farmers suggested that it would best if they found a different route. With difficulty the carriage was turned around and the convoy took the right hand fork in the road that they had seen earlier.

Aramis realised with a grimace that they were going in the direction he had been hoping to avoid.

* * *

 **A/N: If you're wondering what the heck that chapter had to do with with Aramis' family, well, me too. I wrote this first and liked it and felt it set the scene of where we are and who is about. Hopefully, that has wetted your appetite for things to come.**

 **As for updates, I'm hoping to update every Sunday, sooner if I can, but as you all know real life can get in the way a lot so I hope you can forgive me if updates do become delayed.**

 **Please let me know what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time to meet the family! Well, my version of it. :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Two

Queen Anne was tired now and she wanted to stop as soon as they found a suitable place. They had already stopped in one town to send a message about their delay but the local inn hadn't looked very welcoming and the people had looked wary of strangers. The lack of sleep from the night of the storm was catching up with her as well as the bumps of the carriage ride.

'Captain,' she called out of the carriage which was currently being steered by D'Artagnan.

'Yes, Your Majesty,' Tréville pulled his horse, Blaze, alongside the carriage window.

'Can we stop soon, please?' she asked sounding slightly exasperated.

'There's a town up ahead so we'll see if they have room,' he smiled. Aramis had been listening in and his heart dropped as he realised which town they were heading for. Brossac.

'Do we have to stop there?' Aramis sidled up next to Tréville with a meaningful look.

'I thought you'd be happy to be home?' Tréville. 'You haven't been back for so long.'

'You don't know my family,' Aramis grumbled.

'Who says we'll see them anyway? They live on the outskirts of the town, don't they?' Tréville was struggling to understand Aramis' demeanour but concluded he was merely afraid of going back because he hadn't seen them in so long.

They soon arrived in the small town of Brossac and immediately started searching for an inn. Aramis quickly told Tréville that it was at the other end of the small town and the convoy continued to travel. They arrived outside of the inn and Queen Anne finally managed to stretch her legs after a tiring day. She looked around at the small, peaceful town as Tréville mumbled about booking rooms at the inn.

'Well, well. If you think you can hide that pert backside underneath that long coat René you are surely mistaken,' a voice rang out as everyone but Aramis turned to look at the owner. A short elderly woman was smiling widely and she only had eyes for Aramis' back. The looks turned from the woman back to Aramis who hadn't moved and had his eyes closed. He also appeared to be blushing. They saw Aramis forcibly exhale as he opened his eyes and turned slowly towards the woman who was still grinning widely.

'Grandmaman,' he said with a smile at the woman.

'Oh, so you do recognise me,' she started walking towards him. 'Surprised, as it's been so long,' she scolded playfully.

'It's good to see you,' he embraced her and kissed her cheeks.

'Oooh, charming as ever,' she smiled and the others smiled between them. 'Oh, is this them?' she moved quickly for her age and headed towards the musketeers as she spotted them and stopped in front of Porthos.

She looked at the three musketeers before her and smiled at Aramis who was now looking even more embarrassed.

'You have to be Porthos,' she said looking at the big musketeer who was grinning broadly. 'Look at those muscles,' she said with a grin. 'That makes you D'Artagnan,' she stood in front of the youngest musketeer.

'Madame,' D'Artagnan bowed slightly.

'Oooh, he's adorable,' she said grinning. 'Not started shaving though,' she reached up and brushed his chin.

'Hey!' D'Artagnan said with mock offence while Porthos roared with laughter next to him.

'Now this must be the grumpy Comte,' she said as she stood in front of Athos who merely raised an eyebrow at Aramis who was now grimacing while everyone else couldn't stop there laughter at the rather accurate description. 'Silent type this one,' she looked back at Aramis who was becoming more uncomfortable by the second. 'Give me a few minutes alone with him and he'll find his voice,' she said as she turned back to Athos.

'Grandmaman!' Aramis exclaimed as everyone burst out laughing again. Athos tried to keep his expression neutral but he couldn't do it and gave a very rare full smile and chuckle along with it.

'See!' she said clearly happy with herself. 'Now...who is this gorgeous specimen?' she asked as she sidled up to Tréville.

'Jean Tréville, Madame,' Tréville raised his hat politely as he smiled at Aramis' grandmother.

'My Captain,' Aramis said through gritted teeth and, if it was possible, he had gone redder than before.

'Oh, if I was ten years younger,' she said flirtatiously.

'Try twenty,' Aramis growled back as he kept his distance.

'You underestimate me boy,' the woman's eyes were twinkling with the familiar mischief often seen in Aramis' eyes. 'You may call me Nicole,' she said as she turned her attention back to Tréville who brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

'Now it all makes sense,' D'Artagnan whispered to Athos and Porthos who both smiled while Aramis scowled.

Aramis' grandmother spent a little longer staring at Tréville who couldn't hide his amusement at the attention he was receiving before moving on.

'So who are you young lady?' she stopped in front of Constance who was giving Aramis a knowing smirk.

'My name is Constance Bonacieux,' she replied with a smile.

'Hope that husband treats you right,' the older woman said as Constance looked confused. Nicole nodded down to Constance's wedding ring. Constance had a feeling that the woman could see right through her.

'He does,' she answered but Nicole was clearly not convinced.

'And what about you?' she said to the Queen.

'Grandmaman, this is Her Majesty Queen Anne,' Aramis interrupted looking seriously worried at his grandmother's behaviour but the Queen was smiling.

'Oh! Well forgive me Your Majesty but I don't get out much,' Nicole smiled broadly. 'I would curtsey but my knees don't work.'

'That is quite alright,' Anne smiled and laughed having never met a woman like this before.

'I thought you had Spanish blood when I saw you,' Nicole said matter-of-factly. 'I say it makes you more beautiful,' Nicole winked while Anne blushed slightly. 'Besides I've still got my looks and look at our René. Such a gorgeous young man,' Nicole grinned as Aramis rolled his eyes and went even redder so he looked like he had seriously caught the sun. The musketeers and Constance couldn't hold back their laughter anymore and were rather enjoying Aramis looking so uncomfortable, for once.

'Grandmaman, have you thoroughly finished embarrassing me?' Aramis looked over at a grinning Nicole and knew his grandmother would make him squirm even more given the chance.

'Well look at this. Squiggles returns,' another female voice rang out and Aramis closed his eyes again before taking a deep breath to turn and see a dark-haired woman of about his age with her hands on her hips smiling broadly.

'Hello, Claudette,' he copied her pose and put his hands on his hips as everyone else watched on with curiosity.

'Mon petit frère,' she said as she sauntered towards him.

'Ma **grande** soeur,' he shot back as Claudette launched herself at him.

'Don't you **grande** me, you annoying baby brother!' she squealed as she wrapped herself around Aramis' back as he laughed. He quickly managed to dislodge her and held her close to stop her fighting. She wouldn't give up and tried to swipe his feet out from underneath him but Aramis was too quick and regained his balance. Soon he had her in the 'swooning maiden pose' and was holding her hands in one hand and balancing her weight with his hand on her back. She was stuck and they both knew it.

'Are you done?' he smiled mischievously. She growled as he then let her up and she pushed his shoulder playfully.

'Gone are the days when I could beat you at wrestling,' she smiled while Aramis raised his eyebrows. Aramis saw the looks on his brother's faces and sighed.

'She's five years older than me!' he said dramatically. 'Until I started growing at thirteen she had the advantage!'

'Excuses, excuses,' Claudette shook her head. 'Squiggles,' she added.

'Squiggles?' Constance couldn't help herself as Aramis became uncomfortable again.

'He was such a squiggly baby,' Claudette grinned. 'You could always make him squeal by tickling his tummy and then he would wave his arms and legs about.' Laughter erupted and Aramis wanted the ground to swallow him at this point.

'We'll have to try that,' Athos said dryly as Aramis glared at his friend.

'Charles, Sophie,' Claudette called as a boy about ten years old and a girl about seven appeared. 'Jump on your Uncle René!'

Aramis suddenly found his arms full of the children but he was clearly relishing it. The children were giggling as Aramis tried to keep track of them both. Charles was on his back while Sophie was clutching his leg.

'My you two have gotten heavy!' he exclaimed dramatically as the children giggled.

'Where you been Uncle René? Sophie asked.

'I've been working,' he said back.

'Maman says too much work makes you dull!' Charles said laughing.

'I think she's right,' Aramis said through gritted teeth.

'Right, you horrible pair, home,' Claudette smiled.

'Ohhhh,' came the twin disappointed replies as the children let go and waved as they left.

Aramis turned back to see his grandmother explaining that they were in the presence of royalty as his sister did curtsey to the Queen who Aramis noted seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself. She looked radiant even though she was clearly tired from the journey.

'I never actually thought my baby brother would get anywhere near royalty,' Claudette teased.

'I did tell you that was my job!' Aramis shook his head at his sister.

'Yeah, but I thought he was exaggerating,' Claudette was in her stride now but something had stopped her and he had an idea who. Aramis followed his sister's eye line and everyone else turned to see the newcomer. The family resemblance was obvious to all.

'Hello, Maman,' Aramis said confirming that this woman was in fact his mother.

'So my son that never comes home has finally made an appearance,' she had a stern look on her face and was sporting an identical hands on hips pose that Claudette had used minutes earlier. Aramis stared his mother down with a small smile and Sophie could hold it no longer as she beamed and flung herself at her younger son.

When they finally broke apart she swatted playfully at him, 'What took you so long?'

'I've been busy,' he replied as he fiddled with the hair that was sticking out from underneath his hat. A sure sign that he was nervous.

'Oh, look at that hair,' she reached up to his hair. 'It could do with a trim!'

'Maman,' he whined and swatted her hand away and pursed his lips.

'Oh, this has to be them,' she said delighted as she spotted the musketeers as Aramis sighed. 'What? I want to know who the men are that have kept you away from me!'

'Hands off that one!' Nicole watched her daughter as she headed for Tréville. 'The Captain's mine,' she smiled and Tréville returned it.

Sophie surveyed the three musketeers before her who were all slightly nonplussed at the attention they were receiving. She finally stopped in front of Porthos and was smiling.

'You never said they were this gorgeous,' she turned to look at her son.

'I suppose that's a matter of opinion,' Aramis smirked.

'I like the strong type,' she said playfully to Porthos while Aramis huffed and turned away.

'Where's Papa?' he asked sounding exasperated.

'Furthermost field,' she turned back. 'It is lambing season,' she said as if he should have realised.

'Oh, have you met the Queen?' Nicole asked as this time it was Sophie who looked slightly aghast.

'Sorry, Your Majesty,' Sophie curtsied. 'What must you think of us?' she was wringing her hands in a nervous gesture as Aramis placed his arms around his mother's shoulders in reassurance.

Anne moved forward smiling doing her best to show that she wasn't offended. 'Honestly, this is the longest I've laughed in quite a while and I'm sure you have wonderful tales to tell.' At this point Anne looked at Aramis who now seemed resigned that he would be cringing for much longer but he did feel his mother relax in his grip. 'Your family are wonderful Aramis,' she added smiling.

'My family are crazy you mean,' Aramis rolled his eyes and Sophie elbowed him slightly in the ribs making him buckle. 'Ow.'

'Well they do say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree!' D'Artagnan looked smug causing Aramis to glare and D'Artagnan clearly read the look that he would pay for his comment, later.

'Where are you staying?' Sophie looked around.

'The inn, I guess,' Tréville answered.

'Well, we have more than enough room,' Sophie smiled. Aramis did his best not to react but he knew anymore time together and everyone would hear his adventures as child whether he liked it or not.

'We don't want to intrude,' Anne smiled sweetly and Aramis hoped that would be enough but he also knew his mother.

'Oh it's no trouble,' Sophie smiled brightly waving away Anne's comment. 'I assume you're wanting your visit to be quieter,' Sophie looked around and the town was rather deserted as the sun was lowering in the sky. 'Less chance of being recognised if you come with us.' Anne looked to Tréville.

'We do not want to cause you any trouble but it may be better to stay away from large crowds,' he said diplomatically.

'That's sorted then,' Sophie smiled brightly. 'We're just at the end of the town.'

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed my version of Aramis' family but there are a couple of members we haven't met yet and one of them won't be happy to see our marksman. :)**

 **Mon petit frère - my little brother  
**

 **Ma **grande** soeur - my big sister  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Apologies for this being a bit late but things have been a bit busy recently. As promised we meet the rest of Aramis' family. :)**

 **I should point out there are a couple of instances of swearing but it is mild.**

* * *

Chapter – Three

'Right,' Sophie was suddenly very business-like. 'René take these,' she dumped a few blankets in his arms, 'and take them to your father. He's in the furthermost field.' Aramis looked stunned but didn't argue as he took the blankets towards his horse mumbling under his breath. 'We can get the carriage close so that's no problem. Claudette, go and see to your family darling.' Sophie gave her daughter a kiss as Claudette waved as she left. 'Maman, on the wagon with me,' she directed her mother to the wagon just behind the carriage.

'Surprised you're not arguin'? Porthos chuckled as he passed Aramis.

'You don't argue with my mother Porthos,' Aramis sighed.

'René, why are you still here?' Sophie called as Aramis placed his head on his saddle in despair.

'It could be worse Aramis,' Tréville couldn't hide his amusement as Aramis groaned.

'Permission to ride back to Paris at top speed Captain?' Aramis looked hopefully at Tréville.

'Permission denied,' Tréville smirked. 'I suggest you get going. Your mother looks like she could be quite scary when she wants to be.'

'You have no idea,' Aramis mounted his horse and took off while scowling at the amused faces around him.

* * *

The procession proceeded to the end of the town and just a bit further on when Sophie led her wagon down farm track. It was narrow but the carriage fitted well enough and soon they were at the gate. Sophie led the wagon to the area to unload and D'Artagnan stopped the carriage nearby.

Having never seen a farm, except at a distance and in a carriage, Anne was suddenly overwhelmed by the sight. She could see sheep and cows and hear the noises they made. D'Artagnan eyed the stables nearby which were surprisingly large.

'Shall we untack the horses and put them in the stables?' he called out as Sophie was unhitching the horse that pulled her cart.

'Yes, please,' she answered as Tréville moved to help her unhitch the horse. 'We should have enough room. We learnt from the last time we had several deliveries that all came on the same day that we needed bigger stables.'

All the horses were untacked as quickly as possible and Tréville muttered something about paying for the hay for the horses. Sophie acted as though she hadn't heard him and ploughed on.

Soon the horses were housed with fresh hay and some water to drink. Anne felt rather helpless as she watched them all work. She had never fully appreciated the work needed in caring for horses. She wished she could have helped but she was sure she would have just been in the way. Constance stayed by her side and Anne did notice her watching D'Artagnan more than the others.

The ground around the stables wasn't very muddy but the path to the house was as it was slightly low-lying in comparison.

'Oh, it's been a bit wet recently,' Sophie said as she saw the path. 'Gentleman, please leave your boots outside as I will not have mud in my kitchen. If your socks are filthy then they come off as well.' The musketeers nodded as Sophie frowned looking at Anne and Constance. 'I have an idea,' she said as she scurried off and they saw her pick up two pairs of boots that were by the door. 'These will stop your shoes getting dirty,' she smiled.

Anne and Constance smiled as she approached. They quickly managed to put them on and held their dresses off the floor. It certainly wasn't lady-like but Anne was rather enjoying herself. She gripped Porthos' arm as he led her across the muddy path and carrying her shoes while Constance was holding on to D'Artagnan. Once across they removed their boots and Anne placed her shoes at the inside of the door as she stepped in in her stockings.

'Your Majesty, you may wear your shoes if you wish,' Sophie said looking uncertain.

'No-one else is so I won't,' Anne smiled back. She entered the kitchen which smelled of baked bread and there was a pot over the fire.

'Gentlemen,' Sophie called, 'you can put your weapons in the cupboard,' she pointed at the large cupboard under the stairs. The musketeers quickly stashed their weapons away for safe-keeping.

Constance and the musketeers joined Anne and Sophie made gestures to follow her through to the sitting room where there were sofas next to the fire.

Anne was looking around at the decor and it surely wasn't a palace but there was a lived in warmth about the place. Sophie put more wood on the fire which crackled and lit up the room.

The door opened and Aramis walked in.

'Boots,' Sophie said to her younger son who appeared through the doorway his feet hidden by the far sofa. He walked around the sofa clearly wearing only his socks and an exasperated look.

'That's been the rule since before I could walk!' he rolled his eyes. 'I know that no outdoor boots are allowed in the house.' Sophie smiled and moved over and planted a kiss on his cheek.

'Doesn't hurt to remind you,' she said teasingly and ruffling his hair now that he had removed his hat before moving into the kitchen.

A blonde woman who looked a bit pale and drawn entered the room and looked rather astonished at the amount of people in front of her.

'Alice,' Aramis smiled warmly.

'René,' something faltered in her smile but she hugged him quickly.

A tall and largely built man appeared through the same door Aramis had used and this was clearly Aramis' father. The man looked around smiling and laughing heartily before bowing slightly towards the Queen, who smiled in return.

'Well, they all look like how you described them,' he chuckled and ruffled Aramis' hair who looked annoyed but also rather fondly at his father. 'You must be Captain Tréville,' the man held his hand out and Tréville, who was at on one of the sofas, took it. 'Been keeping my son away from home. Tell me, is he a nightmare?'

'Papa,' Aramis said closing his eyes. 'Captain, everyone, this is my father Patrice.'

'Well, he has his moments,' Tréville smirked at the marksman. 'Of course, these three don't help,' he indicated Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan with a nod of the head.

'Hey!' three voices said in unison well Patrice laughed loudly.

'Oooh, tell us more...' Nicole was sat close to Tréville and shifted closer. Quite honestly it looked as though she would be in his lap soon enough.

'At this point, I would like to point out she is not **my** mother,' Patrice grinned as Nicole rolled her eyes.

'Your Majesty, Madame Bonacieux,' Sophie entered carrying some clothes.

'Constance is fine,' Constance smiled.

'I have some clothes here that might be better around the farm,' Sophie said uncertainly. 'I wouldn't want your expensive dresses to be spoiled.'

'Oh, thank you,' Anne stood and walked over. 'That is so thoughtful,' she smiled making Sophie blush.

'I'll show you where you can change,' Sophie led the women out of the room. 'Alice would you check on the stew please?' Alice shuffled off to the kitchen.

'How long has it been since you came back?' D'Artagnan asked Aramis.

'Must be nearly six years since we last saw him,' Patrice smiled but Aramis didn't respond as he was looking at the newcomer and neither expression was particularly warm. In fact, the looks were frosty beyond compare.

There was an awkward silence as the two men weighed each other up. The other man had the same hair colour and eyes as Aramis but the eyes did not show the warmth of the musketeer's. This was clearly Aramis' older brother and there was obviously a rift between them.

'I had hoped this had blown over,' Patrice muttered but the brothers reacted as though they hadn't heard him.

'Pierre,' Aramis said tersely.

'René,' Pierre spat back as silence ensued again. The room felt icy, even with the warm fire and no-one dared speak or take their eyes off the feuding brothers.

'I hope those dresses are comfortable,' Sophie's voice broke the stalemate as Anne and Constance appeared alongside her. Sophie paused for a moment as she took in the scene of her son's glaring at each other. She looked back and forth between them and it was clear that her anger was growing.

'What the hell is wrong with you two?!' Sophie had finally had enough and both son's looked slightly guilty as she looked harshly at them. 'What's wrong?'

'Ask him,' Pierre growled as Sophie turned her attention to her younger son.

'I have no idea,' Aramis sounded exasperated. 'Apparently, I did something...but he won't tell me what,' Aramis pointed forcefully at his brother.

'You should know!' Pierre roared.

'I don't, so tell me what I did that has pissed you off so much!' Aramis' anger was radiating off him and Anne watched as she felt the anger pouring off him. She had never seen him like this. Not many of the group had.

'Little brother,' Pierre shook his head looking astonished that Aramis had no idea what he had done.

'I'll knock your heads together in a minute!' Sophie was upset at seeing them like this and was getting frustrated as she was truly glad to see her younger son. Seeing them fighting hurt badly.

'Good,' Aramis said loudly. 'It might knock some sense into him!'

Pierre took a final look at his brother and marched from the room as Aramis moved to slump into an empty chair and bent over running his fingers through his hair.

Patrice placed a hand on his son's shoulder and gently squeezed.

'So Pierre's the reason you haven't been back,' he said quietly.

'Yeah,' Aramis sighed. 'I honestly don't know what I've done,' he looked pleadingly up into his father's eyes. 'He told me never to come back.'

'I knew something was wrong for you to stay away,' Sophie moved so that she was kneeling in front of Aramis. 'He wouldn't tell me either.'

'Nor me,' Patrice added.

'All he said was that you destroyed everything,' Alice said quietly making everyone look up.

'Why?' Aramis pleaded.

'He didn't say,' she said sadly. 'We'll eat away from you all,' she said as she disappeared into the kitchen again.

'Well, you can't say your return wasn't eventful,' D'Artagnan quipped with a smile and after a moment of silence laughter ensued and Aramis' smile was brought back, although it was rather half-hearted.

* * *

Dinner was a slightly squashed affair and it was perhaps a good thing that Pierre and Alice weren't joining them. Anne brushed away the suggestion that she should take the head of the table and insisted that Patrice do so as head of the household. Anne managed to find herself next to Aramis, whose demeanour was still slightly subdued, and Constance who looked perfectly happy.

They ate a meal of chicken stew with some freshly baked bread and although it wasn't plated as beautifully as palace food Anne found that this tasted better than some of the stew she normally received. Maybe she should ask for the recipe to give to the palace cooks?

'Now I'm very interested in what he was like as a child?' Porthos phrased it as a question as he smirked at Aramis.

'No you're not!' Aramis replied forcibly but with an air of resignation.

'Yes, we are,' Athos drawled with an amused glint in his eye.

'Definitely,' D'Artagnan grinned while Tréville shrugged.

'Anybody want to hear how he got stuck up a tree?' Patrice ventured with a grin.

'Papa!' Aramis exclaimed as he bowed his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

'Oh, yes!' Constance giggled and Aramis gave her a playful glare with no heat behind it. Aramis was starting to think his blush would become permanent.

'Well, it starts with him thinking that he could get a better look at the farm if he climbed the tree,' Patrice started with everyone's attention as Aramis sat back in his chair with a sigh. 'I told him 'No' and so did his mother,' Patrice smiled at Sophie. 'But even at seven years old he was a stubborn thing. One morning he decided he would climb the tree and he succeeded. The problem was that getting down wasn't as easy as going up,' Patrice smirked.

'I did get a wonderful view though,' Aramis interrupted. 'And quite a hiding when I eventually got down.'

'You deserved it my son!' Patrice stated but the man's eyes were warm. 'He was stuck up there for most of the day because we couldn't find him. Claudette found him and we had to move the hay wagon over for him to jump down. Took some courage but he managed.'

'Well he's never been short on courage,' Athos smirked.

'My backside was bruised for days!' Aramis said with amusement as he leant back in his chair and laughter filled the room.

'Of course, a week later he climbs the same tree again just so that he can climb down,' Patrice looking very amused.

'Never one to shake-off a challenge,' Sophie smiled.

'Too true,' Patrice agreed.

'Not much has changed then,' Porthos chuckled while Aramis seemed to shrink in his chair even more.

'Reminds me of the time that he had just begun to crawl and fell down the stairs,' Sophie shook her head in fond amusement. 'I turned my back for a couple of seconds and he fell down the three steps he'd managed!'

'Yes, but I was determined to get to the top,' Aramis said proudly.

'Three days later he tries again and makes it!' Sophie laughed. 'He was going to make the top of those stairs no matter what!'

'He was always the one who knew how to find a way,' Nicole grinned. 'I was outside on the farm and I had him with me. He was in a sort of wooden pen to stop him being hurt but he could still be in the field with the sheep while I tended them. Little bugger climbs out and trots over to the nearest lamb and starts to pet it! Thought the mother was going to send you flyin' but in the end she didn't. Mind you, you were a little charmer even then!' she winked at her grandson.

'Never had any problem with the others,' Sophie looked fondly at her son.

'Just that one,' Patrice pointed at Aramis, 'was a little monster.'

'I was too cute to be a monster,' Aramis grinned back.

Anne sat there watching the exchange. Was this normal life? These happy memories and jestful teasing. She had been sent away at fourteen to marry Louis and had always been raised as a young lady. There was not much time for family as protocol took precedence. Aramis was cherished by his parents. That was clear. He looked even more handsome as he smiled with an embarrassed blush. Anne found herself yearning for the same memories. The ability to smile about the stupid things that she had done. The problem was that she had been watched all her life and had never had the opportunity to anything doing stupid. The atmosphere was warm and comfortable but she had been subjected to coldness and indifference throughout her life. She was cherishing this time more than she would ever let on.

* * *

 **A/N: As I said at the top, things have been busy recently so I will try and get the next update done when I can. I hope you are still enjoying it. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. I apologise for the update being so late but I just started a part-time job and had a hen do last weekend. I will update whenever possible but they may not be very regular for the time being.  
**

 **I hope you are enjoying it so far. :)**

* * *

Chapter Four

'How about you, Your Majesty?' Sophie asked lightly. 'Ever do anything you shouldn't have?' The question could have been insubordinate but Anne was glad to be included, not that she could add anything.

'I'm afraid I was watched every second of every day and never managed to do anything naughty,' she sighed as she thought.

'There must be something,' Sophie prodded as Anne looked around and gave a small smile.

'Well...I did once manage to get into the study of one of our ministers in Spain,' Anne started hesitantly but found she had the interested attention of everyone in the room and Aramis gave her an encouraging smile. 'I sat at the empty desk, I was only about six, and...'

'Go on,' Nicole prodded gently.

'I picked up the ink well and dipped my fingers in it,' Anne blushed slightly. 'I used an important document as a canvas and started drawing pictures of suns, flowers, swirls and the like.' Anne looked up and could see the smiles. 'I jolted when my governess came in and dropped the inkwell and spilled ink all down my front. I then made it worse by covering my hands in ink and then proceeded to place inky handprints along the pristine walls.'

There was silence for a moment as Anne thought he story had gone down badly. Then, Aramis burst out laughing into uncontrollable laughter and was quickly followed by everyone else. Porthos booming laughter could be heard above everybody else's.

'I bet you got quite the telling off!' Constance chuckled happily.

'My father found it quite funny but everyone else seemed to think the sky was falling,' Anne giggled.

'It could have been worse,' Athos said suddenly, causing all attention to turn to him.

'What did you do?' Aramis seemed to be practically radiating amusement now that he was no longer the centre of attention.

'Like, Her Majesty, I was rather watched all the time. Being the son of a nobleman is rather boring,' he said dryly. 'Especially when you're the first son.'

'I met your father once Athos. He didn't strike me as a man with a brilliant sense of humour,' Tréville said earnestly.

'He didn't particularly like dirty children either,' Athos responded with a glint of mischief in his eye.

'We've got to hear this,' D'Artagnan looked rather like an eager puppy.

'Yeah. Spill,' Porthos growled with his warm, brown eyes on his brother.

'I got rather sick of being inside with my lessons and I knew my father was meeting another noble that evening,' Athos explained. 'It had been raining and the path looked rather like yours,' he looked apologetically at Sophie who just smiled back. 'I decided that playing in the mud would be fun and was practically covered head to toe when my father's guest arrived. I then hugged my father in his best clothes and got mud all over him,' Athos said frankly. 'I then proceeded to place muddy handprints all over our pristine walls,' he said with a knowing look towards the Queen.

'I'm sure you got a beating for that!' Constance gasped.

'Rather like Aramis,' he shot Aramis a look, 'I couldn't sit for a while,' Athos finished in his usual dry tone but there was a hint of amusement. Laughter ensued once more as they decided to move to the sitting in front of the fire.

Anne and Constance took places on one sofa while Patrice, Sophie, Tréville and Nicole took the other. Well, actually, Nicole decided she would sit on Tréville's lap on the sofa.

The musketeers were spread out on the floor, except for Aramis who had taken a chair. Alice moved quietly through the room and no-one acknowledged her nor she them. Pierre still hadn't returned.

They talked about the weather and the reasons for the Queen's visit to their part of France and a happy mood radiated from room with the fire crackling in the background.

'Right,' Patrice said suddenly as he used the arm of the sofa to stand up. 'I better go and check the fields one last time. René, you coming?'

'Sure,' Aramis stood and found D'Artagnan standing with him.

'Used to have a farm,' D'Artagnan shrugged as Patrice nodded his acceptance.

'Be back soon,' he said to Sophie and gave her a kiss before the three of them shuffled out of the room.

Sophie watched her younger son leave with the events of the day clearly praying on her mind. She watched the three men leave before she spoke.

'He never said anything?' Sophie asked imploringly to Tréville who shook his head and then to Athos and Porthos.

'He said he had a brother but that was it,' Porthos answered looking slightly apologetic.

'Brothers fight,' Athos stated calmly. 'But this has gone on long enough.'

'You've no idea what happened?' Constance asked already knowing the answer.

'No,' Sophie said dejectedly. 'René may be stubborn but so is Pierre. The thing is, they were always close but now it seems that they can barely stand the sight of each other.'

'It's not your fault,' Tréville said as though he could read Sophie's mind.

'Then whose fault is it?' Sophie responded looking tired.

'They need to come to blows and when they do it will be nasty,' Athos said matter-of-factly. 'But at least then they can find a way to reconcile.'

'Yeah, although I reckon we should be close by because Aramis has got a lot of moves I taught him,' Porthos said with a hint of amusement and a small smile.

'Indeed. It's unlikely to be a fair fight if it gets physical,' Athos responded with his own smirk.

There was a thoughtful silence which went on a bit too long.

'Mind you,' Constance broke the silence, 'Seeing them thrashing about in the mud would be rather entertaining,' she said with a chuckle. Laughter filled the air again and Sophie felt herself relax slightly. Her sons would do battle one way or another but she hoped that Athos was right and they could reconcile their differences.

* * *

Pierre couldn't believe his brother's audacity. How dare he return and act as though nothing happened?! He was pacing in one of the barns as he heard voices outside.

He looked through the slightly ajar door and saw his father with his brother and one of the other musketeers. His father was clearly happy to see his younger son but he wouldn't be if he knew the truth. The truth René had hidden from his parents.

'Pierre?' Alice called quietly from the other side of the door. 'Don't you think this has gone on long enough? He's your brother.'

'He's not my brother anymore,' Pierre retorted angrily.

'Why?' she pleaded. 'Tell me, please.'

Pierre never responded as he moved away from the door. Alice turned back towards the house wondering what René could have done to anger him so much.

* * *

'Looks like no more lambs tonight,' Patrice said as he rubbed his hands together. They had just witnessed a birth of twins with the mother accepting both of her offspring. 'Let's check the one's in the barn,' he smiled.

After giving the lambs housed in the barn their next meal the three men finally trudged back towards the house.

'It's been a while since I've dealt with new born lambs,' D'Artagnan said cheerfully.

'Gave up the farm to be a musketeer then?' Patrice asked warmly.

'Wasn't my intention but...circumstances played their part,' D'Artagnan shrugged. 'I could have gone back but I never really felt it was what I was meant to do.'

'No point in doing something that doesn't make you happy,' Patrice said as he looked to his son who was being very quiet. 'Pierre is as stubborn as you. You're going to have to make the first move,' Patrice said as he placed his hand on Aramis' shoulder.

'Pierre obviously hates me,' Aramis looked very dejected, 'but I have no idea why,' he looked helplessly to his father who instantly put his arms around his pulling Aramis into a hug.

'Get the truth before you leave,' Patrice said as he let go of Aramis and indicated to D'Artagnan that they should leave Aramis alone for a moment.

* * *

Sophie was trying to arrange the sleeping arrangements when Patrice and D'Artagnan entered the sitting room. She may have said that they had enough room but now she was struggling to find it as a couple of rooms were being used for storage. Nicole was trying to help but it was becoming difficult. The sitting room was going to have to be used by somebody.

'Honestly, don't worry about it,' Athos said. 'We will take the sitting room on the cots.'

'But that won't be comfortable,' Sophie protested.

'We often sleep on the ground,' Porthos smiled. 'This will be very comfortable compared to that.'

'Definitely,' D'Artagnan chimed in as he approached.

'I think you're fussing too much,' Nicole scolded her daughter playfully. 'They don't mind.'

'I just want everyone to be comfortable,' Sophie sighed.

'It will be fine,' Athos reassured her and Sophie appeared to relax.

Together they managed to move all the cots to the sitting room. Tréville was to take Aramis' old room, Nicole had offered that he could share with her but he had politely declined, while Constance and Queen Anne were to share Claudette's old room. Anne was to take the bed while Constance would take a cot next to the bed.

There were three remaining cots for the musketeers and one would have to use the large sofa. With Aramis absent it was decided that he would take the sofa by the other three. Quickly they brought some of the Queen's luggage in and Sophie gave them a quick tour of the house.

They were making their way back to the stairs when they heard the shouting. Anne clearly recognised Aramis' voice but she couldn't quite make out what was being said.

'Oh no,' Patrice said under his breath as he recognised his son's raised voices. The group moved closer to the stairs and Aramis' back was now visible and the volume of the argument was much louder. Those listening held their breaths.

* * *

Aramis waited outside as he watched his father and D'Artagnan walk away. He tried to remember why and when Pierre had suddenly started acting towards him with hostility. Slowly he began to remember their last complete conversation. The conversation before he returned to Paris. The conversation where Aramis had told Pierre the truth, the truth he had hidden from the rest of the family. He had never expected Pierre to act the way he had nor for his brother to continue holding the secret but hating him in the process.

Pierre had not gathered with the family to see him off after they had spoken the night before. Instead, he had waited to see Aramis out of sight of the house and the family. That was where Pierre had told him 'to never come back' with a burning hatred in his eyes. Aramis shivered slightly as he remembered the hostility in his brother's voice.

Perhaps it would have been best to have held the secret without telling anyone. He had thought that Pierre would understand but clearly his brother hadn't understood. The last thing Aramis wanted was a confrontation but he was worried that the iciness between them now made it an inevitability. He sighed again as he realised the truth he had wanted to keep from his parents and the rest of his family was likely to emerge rather explosively but he smiled slightly as he knew his musketeer brothers would be there for him when it did. He was also sure he would get a ticking off from them at a later point.

He wandered back to the house immersed in his own thoughts and failed to notice that he was being watched. He removed his boots and stepped into the house and heard movement upstairs. He slowly walked through to the empty living room and bent down to warm his hands by the fire. It was then that he heard the hitch of breath behind him and he turned to see Pierre staring at him angrily.

'You've got some nerve little brother, pretending as though nothing happened,' Pierre remarked coldly. 'I wonder what everyone will think when I tell them the truth.'

'What truth is that?' Aramis growled back having finally worked out why his brother hated him. He still couldn't understand why his brother hadn't understood his reasons for not telling the whole truth.

'YOU'RE A LIAR LITTLE BROTHER!' Pierre shouted loudly and Aramis knew that everyone currently in the house would have at least heard the shout, even if they couldn't make out the words.

'THEH WHY KEEP IT A SECRET FOR SO LONG?!' Aramis was riled and now he knew that his parents deserved the truth. He wasn't able to tell them that six years ago but now he knew they had to know.

The stairs creaked and Athos was watching them with his piercing glare. Aramis and Pierre could see everyone else watching them closely as many were leaning over the bannisters. Aramis could see the concern on his parents' faces and he felt his head drop in shame from the truth he had kept from them for so long.

'That's right René, you should hang your head in shame,' Pierre said waspishly. 'You want to know the truth?' Pierre looked to their audience. Athos slowly descended two more steps in silence. 'The truth is...my brother is a coward.'

* * *

 **A/N: As I said at the top I will try and update when I can. I'm afraid the ending of this chapter was the best place to stop it otherwise the update would have taken much longer.**

 **I'm sure many of you have worked out/ have an idea about what Aramis has hidden and it will be revealed in the next chapter. Please let me know what you think. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait. Life again got in the way and this chapter didn't want to write. I hope it is good enough.  
**

 **Also, I just want to say thank you to my guest reviewers. I read all your reviews and I'm glad you are enjoying this fic.**

 **Were you right about why Pierre was angry? Read on to find out. :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

'The truth is...my brother is a coward,' Pierre stated glaring at Aramis who could not meet his brother's eyes. Silence enveloped them until it was broken by Porthos.

'Say that again,' Porthos' growl made Aramis lift his head. He knew that growl and the look on D'Artagnan's face showed that he did too. Athos had not moved nor had his expression flickered.

'My brother is a coward!' Pierre stated forcefully while glaring at Porthos. Porthos let out an angered roar and while D'Artagnan and Tréville tried to restrain the big man nobody noticed Athos move from his position on the stairs until he punched Pierre hard in the jaw, forcing him to the ground.

'Athos,' Aramis quickly turned from where he was watching Porthos be restrained to Athos who was clearly beyond furious.

'I don't care who he is, he doesn't get to say that about you,' Athos' eyes were full of rage and Aramis' had rarely see his friend this angry. 'He's just lucky I hit him and not Porthos.'

'How can you defend him?' Pierre glared at Athos as he stood and Athos turned to look at him. Pierre wiped the corner of his mouth where his lip was bleeding after Athos' punch.

'What do you mean?' Athos' replied with an icy stare.

'You surely know?'

'Know what?' Athos glanced at Aramis who was looking rather guilty which worried Athos.

'Only a coward survives a massacre,' Pierre growled as he looked at Aramis. This time Aramis was ready as he blocked Athos path. Behind them Tréville and D'Artagnan were doing their best to restrain Porthos who had managed to get to the bottom of the stairs even with the two men trying to stop him. Constance at this point managed to move around the three of them and gave Porthos a powerful glare that made him look away from her and momentarily stop his struggle.

Sophie, Nicole and Patrice watched on looking disillusioned at the scene before them. Queen Anne decided to stay as far away as possible but she could never believe that her brave musketeer was a coward.

'To survive something like that he must have hidden himself away and watched as the others died!' Pierre's voice was full of spite.

'YOU WEREN'T THERE!' Porthos' roar was deafening as he glowered with disgust at Pierre breaking free from Tréville and D'Artagnan. 'HE NEARLY DIED! You didn't carry him from that field or watch as the doctor struggled to save him!'

'Porthos!' Aramis call sounded desperate as he and Athos struggled to keep the big musketeer away from Pierre.

'If you defend him you must be cowards too,' Pierre directed his comment towards Athos and Porthos but there was now a hesitancy about him.

Pierre didn't see it coming as Aramis launched himself at his brother after the insult to his fellow musketeers.

'YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!' Aramis yelled as he grappled on the floor with his brother. 'THEY ARE THE BRAVEST MEN I KNOW!' Aramis continued to yell as he punched his brother with his left and right hands. He was stopped from continuing as Athos had made a move to pull him away from his brother. 'Athos let go!' Aramis said with fury as he struggled against his musketeer brother.

Aramis found himself being pulled away with force as Porthos had wrapped his large arms around his friend and pulled Aramis back forcefully. D'Artagnan had appeared too and was now stood in front of Aramis trying to calm him but Aramis couldn't hear anything.

Aramis continued to struggle but Porthos' grip was iron-clad.

'THAT'S ENOUGH!' Tréville's commanding voice broke through the cacophony of noise and Aramis finally stopped fighting Porthos. Pierre was actually looking scared at the sight in front of him as he gradually moved to stand. 'It seems that there has been a misunderstanding here,' Tréville's voice had reverted to calm but to the musketeers the anger was still evident.

'No misunderstanding,' Pierre's voice was quiet and slightly croaky. His lips were bleeding and his left eye was starting to swell. 'He didn't even have the courage to tell Maman and Papa the truth.'

At Pierre's words Aramis deflated completely and Porthos was now focusing on keeping Aramis upright rather than restraining him.

'See?' Pierre looked almost triumphant but there was also a sense guilt in his expression. 'Then he has to go back and prove that he wasn't a coward. You would have been safe here! You chose to leave our family behind!' Pierre turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. Alice quickly followed and silence started to choke the room.

The silence was broken by Tréville who had noticed the bemused expressions on the faces of Aramis' parents.

'You didn't tell them...did you?' the Musketeer Captain asked quietly as he approached Aramis. Aramis looked up into his captain's eyes and slowly shook his head. 'Aramis!' Tréville exclaimed with quiet huff and nodded to Porthos to place Aramis the chair. 'I sent you home to recover.'

'I'm sorry,' Sophie's voice sounded timid. 'I don't...I don't understand. What massacre?'

'What exactly did he tell you when I sent him home?' Tréville asked keeping his tone as level as possible while glaring at Aramis, who was sat on a chair with Athos and Porthos sitting on each of the padded arms of the chair.

'Only that his friends had been killed at Savoy and you had sent him home to try and recover from losing them,' Patrice said as he walked towards his son who was now bent over in his chair and running his fingers through his hair. Queen Anne watched on from a distance as it seemed that everyone had forgotten that she was there. As far as she knew no-one had survived the massacre at Savoy.

'Well, that explains a lot!' Porthos said with a sigh.

'Hmmm,' was Athos' response.

'So he failed to mention that he nearly died in said massacre and I sent him home to recover?' Tréville phrased it as a question but the answer was already obvious.

Sophie moved across and knelt before Aramis who was looking thoroughly miserable in the chair. 'Why didn't you say something?' she asked with tears in her eyes. Patrice also bent down next his wife looking imploringly at his son.

'Aramis, you have to answer,' Athos prodded lightly and Aramis finally dropped his hands from his hair and raised his head.

'I didn't want the weight of what had happened to me to be on your minds,' Aramis answered looking at his mother and father with tears in his eyes.

'Lovely,' Nicole's unimpressed voice washed over them as she moved to sit on one of the sofas with Constance and Anne. Both Constance and Anne were doing their best to remain as quite as possible. 'Now tell them the truth.' Nicole eyes were fierce yet warm.

Aramis sighed as Patrice and Sophie looked to him.

'I didn't tell you...because...because you would never have let me go back,' he said with the most apologetic look anyone had seen across Aramis' handsome face. 'You would have convinced me to stay and I would have.'

Silence clung to air as Aramis stared down his parents. The unvoiced conversation loudly echoing across the room.

'You're right,' Sophie finally gave in as she stared at her son through tears. 'We would have told you to stay.'

'To protect you,' Patrice added with a loving look towards his younger son.

'I know,' Aramis looked guilty now. 'But I had to go back. I thought Pierre would understand. I was wrong. Now he thinks me a coward for surviving.'

'Hmmm,' Athos hummed as he was clearly thinking.

'Athos?' Aramis gave his musketeer brother a questioning look.

'I think there may be more to this,' Athos replied cryptically. 'But I don't know what. Yet.'

'Like what?' Porthos asked knowing that Athos wouldn't let this drop now that he suspected something else.

'I'm not sure. Just something he said,' Athos didn't elaborate. 'I apologise for my actions,' he turned to Sophie and Patrice. 'I should not have hit him.'

'Don't apologise for teaching him a lesson!' Nicole answered with a sly smile at Athos who couldn't help but give a small smile back.

'Well, somebody was going to hit him,' Patrice said as he stood. 'I'm glad you did and not Porthos,' he chuckled giving a nod to Athos to show he wasn't angry with him.

Anne watched the exchange and noticed the atmosphere starting to warm. She knew there would never be a good time to ask but she had to know. Her Aramis suffering like that was stifling to her but she had to know.

'Captain?' her voiced echoed louder than she had anticipated throughout the room.

'Your Majesty?' Tréville turned to her with a flicker of fear in his eyes as though he had only just remembered that see existed. He had lied to save Aramis and that could all unravel now.

'You told Louis that no-one survived Savoy,' Anne did her best to leave any accusation out of her voice.

'I did,' he replied softly. 'To protect him. I sent twenty-two men to Savoy. Twenty died, one deserted and one survived.'

'Well, at least Marsac's dead now,' Porthos growled making Aramis flinch slightly. 'I'm sorry,' he said to Aramis, 'but I will never forgive him for how he left you there to die.'

'The Cardinal,' Anne said quietly. 'Richelieu could never know.' She had realised how far the Cardinal would be willing to go when he had sent assassins after her. She realised she had been very naive up until then. 'He would never have allowed Aramis to live.'

'Exactly,' Tréville nodded, glad of her understanding.

'Of course, we only found out the truth when Marsac returned,' Aramis sighed.

Anne's eyes widened. How could they know? She turned to Tréville who wore a small but warm smile.

'It's alright Your Majesty, we know,' Athos answered her unasked question. 'We know about the Duchess.'

'Not your average Duchess,' Porthos laughed. 'What?' he asked as the others turned to look at him with knowing looks.

'We know about Cluzet,' D'Artagnan added. 'And the Cardinal knew that we knew,' he added with a satisfied grin.

'Looked bet'er with the hat,' Porthos laughed as D'Artagnan rolled his eyes.

Anne looked at D'Artagnan enquiringly.

'When the Duke was looking for Cluzet we swapped him for Serge, our garrison cook, so the Duke never found Cluzet as he searched the correct cell. The Cardinal noticed me guarding the door,' D'Artagnan explained. 'I think he was glad of our intervention.'

'The treaty was signed, which was the point,' Tréville sighed. 'They understand. There is no need to worry Your Majesty.' Instinctively Anne looked to Athos who nodded.

'Then I don't see why Louis needs to know about this,' she stated as she looked at the musketeers who knew too much and then to Constance who wore a knowing smile.

'Couldn't have put it better myself!' Nicole said with a no-nonsense tone. 'Now back to the idiot that is my grandson,' she gave a warm smile as she looked to Aramis.

'I'm sorry...I should have told you,' he looked to his parents who both hugged him together making him mostly disappear from sight.

'Yes...you should have. But I know why didn't,' Sophie kissed his forehead tenderly.

'All boys are the same, think they know best when what they need most is hug,' Nicole chuckled. 'Just wait, Your Majesty, your son will be the same. He may one day be King but some days he will still need a hug.' Anne gave a warm chuckle. 'Not to mention that some days you'll want to murder him as well!'

'We're not all that bad!' D'Artagnan said with indignation.

'You sure about that?' Nicole asked with a twinkle in her eye.

'Before you answer that, consider that I feel like murdering the four of you more than anyone else in the regiment,' Tréville interrupted with a smirk making D'Artagnan bow his head sheepishly. Porthos' booming laugh then encompassed the room as they all considered the truth behind Tréville's statement.

'Well, after all this excitement, I'm going to bed,' Nicole announced as she rose from where she was sat. 'Pierre will be dealt with tomorrow and I suspect Athos with have his theory by then,' she gave Athos a wry grin.

'I don't why but something he said leads me to believe there is more to this but I don't know what,' Athos frowned.

'Sleep on it, best way,' she winked at him and Athos couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face. Aramis' grandmother was certainly one of a kind.

'I think sleep is probably the best idea as well,' Tréville agreed.

'Unless you're up for something else,' Nicole was staring straight at the Captain who blushed slightly making Nicole grin widely.

'Grandmaman,' Aramis grumbled. Nicole just laughed louder as she slowly made her way up the stairs.

'Goodnight,' she called from the top of the stairs.

'Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is a new day,' Tréville said effectively ending any further conversation that night.

Quietly, everyone moved and mumbled 'goodnight' as they separated to find their beds for the night. The musketeers stayed in the sitting room.

'Sometimes, you can be a real idiot, did you know that?' Porthos mussed Aramis' hair slightly making the marksman glare but there was no heat in it.

'Well, you seem to tell me that a lot,' he retorted making Porthos chuckle.

'Must be true then,' Porthos replied with a wink.

Aramis settled down on the sofa feeling embarrassed by the night's events but also with a sense that a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Porthos and D'Artagnan settled quickly with both asleep within minutes of resting their heads on their pillows. Aramis followed not long after but Athos lay awake. His mind continuing to churn over Pierre's words from earlier that night. He was sure there was more to this than originally thought.

* * *

 **A/N: I'll be honest, I wasn't entirely happy with this chapter but I hope it came out ok. Anything you liked or didn't like, please let me know. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello. Hopefully I will be able to update quicker over Christmas. It seems my fears about the last chapter were unfounded if your comments are anything to go by. :)  
**

 **Please be aware that there is a description of a child's death in this chapter. I have marked the area with **** so the description doesn't have to be read if you do not want to.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Dawn broke but most within the house stayed asleep in their beds. The excitement of the night before causing many to sleep fitfully and in need of the extra sleep. Aramis woke first of the musketeers and looked around the room with a sense of guilt rushing through him. The fact that his secret had been exposed had lifted the burden but now all he could think of was the look in his parents' eyes when he had finally told the truth. They had been disappointed that he had been unable to tell them something so important.

'I can hear you thinking,' Athos' voice startled Aramis slightly before the marksman smiled.

'You're awake early,' he teased the swordsman.

'This is what happens when I don't drink a lot of wine,' Athos replied in his usual dry tone before sitting up to look at Aramis. 'I think you need to talk to your brother,' Athos said quietly.

'My brother's stubborn,' Aramis mumbled back.

'So are you,' Athos said as he stood up and stretched making his shoulder make a popping sound.

'Athossssss,' Porthos groaned. 'You and your dodgy shoulder.' Athos sent a glance Aramis' way making the marksman chuckle.

'Too early,' D'Artagnan rolled over as best he could and planted his face in the pillow making the others smile, well, Athos twitched his lips.

'Come on boys, I would've thought you would be up by now,' Sophie descended the stairs smiling at them with their tousled hair and sleepy eyes.

She moved across to her son and gave him a warm hug where he still sat on the sofa and kissed his head. For once, Aramis didn't care. He knew his mother loved him and in that moment he didn't care what the scene may have looked like to the others.

When Sophie bustled through to the kitchen Aramis didn't see the teasing, mocking smiles he had expected. Instead he saw the warmth that reminded him he was lucky to have two families.

The musketeers quickly got dressed and washed, Sophie had brought out some warm water and cloths, and then they went outside to check on their horses.

They quickly groomed their own horses as well as the carriage horses before all of them noticed the humidity in the air increasing. In the distance storm clouds were brewing and the skies were darkening.

'Somehow, I don't think we're going anywhere,' D'Artagnan said what they were all thinking.

Aramis cursed internally. That meant more time to avoid his brother and that may mean he would have to confront Pierre. Athos watched Aramis closely. He knew that look. The look that meant Aramis wanted to run from his problems but Mother Nature obviously had other ideas. Athos still couldn't shake the thought that there was more to Pierre's anger at Aramis and he couldn't quite work it out.

Sure enough the rain started to fall and the musketeers quickly made their way to the covered porch to remove their boots before they entered the kitchen. They were met by the smell of fresh bread being baked and Sophie was checking on the progress by the oven.

'Help yourselves to the fruit,' she said waving her hand toward the pile of grapes and apples. There was even a couple of oranges and some strawberries. 'Bread will still be a while yet.'

Constance entered the kitchen with a smile. 'That bread smells so good,' she said with a smile.

'Not ready, yet,' Sophie smiled back.

Queen Anne entered next. Her gaze drifted to Aramis for a moment too long before she turned to Sophie.

'Did you sleep well, Your Majesty?' Sophie asked while nervously fiddling with her apron. It made Aramis smile to see his mother look so nervous in their royal company.

'Yes, thank you,' Anne smiled warmly back.

Just then the rain started to fall heavily, hitting the windows with quite a force. Everyone turned and smiles disappeared.

'I'm not sure we're going anywhere today,' Tréville's apologetic voice startled most of the occupants of the kitchen which made him smirk.

'More the merrier, I say!' Nicole pushed past Tréville making sure she managed to touch him as she went by. Tréville couldn't help the blush that adorned his cheeks.

'The bread will be a while,' Sophie said again as she looked at her cluttered kitchen.

'I'll just take a trip to the church,' Aramis said as he understood his mother's need to shoo bodies out of the kitchen.

'In that rain?' Constance asked incredulously without thinking.

'I appreciate your concern Constance,' Aramis gave a little bow with a smug grin, 'but we have ridden through far worse for days on end.'

'Tell me 'bout it!' Porthos shook his head as if he were remembering a terrible journey.

'Why don't we the four of us go?' Athos looked to Porthos and D'Artagnan. D'Artagnan looked rather like he'd been slapped in the face. 'Get a few bodies out of the house,' Athos had also caught on to Sophie's unease with the amount of people around her.

With that the musketeers departed while Constance, Anne, Nicole and Tréville move through to the sitting room. Sophie, however, did not miss the wistful look the Queen directed towards her son as he departed. Her next thought rather made her smile.

* * *

'Where is the church?' D'Artagnan asked as he wrapped his outdoor cloak tighter around himself. He clearly would rather have stayed in the warm house.

'Not far,' Aramis replied as he took the lead.

'You really need a hat,' Porthos said as the rain quickly soaked D'Artagnan's hair. Any support he thought he might get from Athos vanished as he saw the swordsman's smirk.

'It's just there,' Aramis pointed across the road. The church was small and looked as though it could do with some maintenance. Aramis led them inside where the pews were old and chipped. There were a few stained glass windows but most were clear. The cloth draped over the alter looked as though it had seen better days but there was a warmth about the church. Many feet had clearly trodden along its walkways and fresh flowers had been placed in vases on small tables.

A chuckle behind them made them all turn simultaneously to see the owner.

'So it is true,' the priest smiled a warm smile. 'You have returned, although I'm guessing a fleeting visit?'

'Father Raymond,' Aramis smiled back and pulled the elderly priest into a fierce hug which was returned just as fiercely.

'I had high hopes for him joining the church,' Father Raymond addressed the other three. 'His parents were also keen, but then...he became a soldier instead,' Father Raymond did not seem at all disappointed by Aramis choice of career if his beaming smile was anything to go by.

'Yes, I remember he told me that,' Athos gave a small wry smile as he looked at Aramis.

'He found his true calling though,' the priest smiled. 'Well, aren't you going to introduce me?' Father Raymond raised an eyebrow but his smile hadn't faded.

'Of course,' Aramis ran his fingers though his hair, as he often did when embarrassed or nervous. 'Everyone this is Father Raymond. This is Porthos,' Porthos shook the priest's hand with a smile. 'D'Artagnan,' D'Artagnan also shook the priest's hand and nodded with a smile. 'And Athos,' the priest took Athos' hand but gave Athos an enquiring look.

'You have troubles my son,' Father Raymond said quietly. 'Troubles that would be best shared.' Athos could see the priest was being earnest and that made him tense slightly. 'I don't mean with me, but with your friends.' The priest's warm expression made Athos feel as though the man could see right through him.

'They know,' Athos answered quietly, not looking at his brothers.

'When you are ready, they will listen to the rest,' Father Raymond finally released Athos' hand and Athos felt slightly unstable as if an anchor had been lifted. 'So what brings you here?' the priest asked Aramis.

'I came to see my brother,' Aramis answered making the other three frown and jolting Athos out of his own thoughts.

'You know where he is,' Father Raymond gave them a smile and departed.

Aramis began to walk through the church and the others followed, exchanging confused looks. Aramis wasn't looking for Pierre and another brother hadn't been mentioned. The answer soon became clear as they entered the graveyard. Aramis knew exactly where he was going and the others followed. The rain continued to fall but Aramis wasn't aware of it as he finally stopped before a gravestone.

Francois Aramis d'Herblay

The dates on the gravestone revealed that he had only been a few months old when he died.

'My brother,' Aramis confirmed. 'He died before I was born.' There were fresh flowers on the grave and Aramis bent down to touch the gravestone. 'Maman and Papa talked about him and Claudette could barely remember. Pierre could never speak of him.'

Athos suddenly realised why Pierre had acted the way he had. Clearly, the loss of his younger brother had affected Pierre and Aramis hadn't helped matters by pursuing such a dangerous career.

'Athos?' Porthos' voice brought him out of his thoughts.

'Nothing, it's just very sad,' he answered. He needed to talk to Pierre...alone.

* * *

The musketeers were soaked through when they returned to the house. All of them managed to find their spare clothes and quickly got dressed in Aramis' old room.

The kitchen was full of people but they managed to fit. Pierre was absent again but Alice had squeezed herself in next to Sophie and Nicole.

Tréville had suggested sending another message to the palace but Anne had said it wasn't necessary as they were only likely to be delayed for another day.

Pierre's absence wasn't mentioned for a while but it hung across the room before Sophie finally asked Alice where he was.

'He slept in the barn last night,' Alice answered looking sad. 'He's been in the fields all morning.'

Athos suddenly stood making everyone else jump slightly. 'Sorry,' he muttered. 'I think I should go and apologise for my actions last night.'

'I don't think he will be very receptive,' Alice answered looking worried.

'Don't worry, I won't hit him again, even he tries to hit me,' Athos gave her a nod and left the kitchen to put on his boots and cloak.

'Right, René,' Patrice rubbed his hands together. 'As Pierre is in the fields could you see to the lambs in the barn please?' Aramis nodded and stood up. 'Everyone else, find something to do,' Patrice gave a chuckle as he looked at the weather outside.

Aramis and Patrice left leaving everyone else wondering what to do next. It was clear that whatever Nicole had in mind, it included Tréville.

* * *

Athos wrapped his cloak tightly around him. He really did hate the rain. He was sure that he knew why Pierre had acted the way he had and was currently trying to work out what he should say to the man. Athos had never been very good with words. Not the way Aramis could easily start a conversation with just about anyone. He also knew that only he could get through to Pierre and that in itself scared him.

It didn't take long for Athos to find Pierre even though he didn't know the land. The man was sitting under a tree watching the ewes in the field. As Athos approached, Pierre stood and started to walk away.

'I only want to talk,' Athos raised his voice over the hammering rain. Pierre looked behind him and then up to the sky. He then retreated back underneath the tree without looking at Athos. Athos took that as a cue to join him.

Pierre was soaked through already and Athos was feeling rather damp. Both men just sat beneath the tree for a couple of minutes with neither acknowledging the presence of the other.

Finally it was Athos that broke the silence, 'You know your brother's not a coward,' he stated and he saw Pierre's shoulders tense.

'He couldn't tell them the truth!' Pierre snapped back.

'But he told you,' Athos kept his voice calm. 'And you did what brothers do...kept his secret.'

'I was ashamed of him,' Pierre voice cracked slightly. 'Everyone knows that only the cowards who run and hide survive massacres.'

'Is that what everyone knows?' Athos asked mockingly. 'Just because everyone knows doesn't mean it's the truth. You know that your brother would never hide from a fight, especially one like that. I saw him. He was badly injured and quite frankly I thought he was dead already. I noticed he was breathing and Porthos and I got him to an inn where he fought for his life.'

Pierre felt his emotions welling up and tears started to spill from his eyes. He hastily wiped them away but Athos had seen. The musketeer knew that hate wasn't behind Pierre's actions now. He was right.

'He couldn't tell Maman and Papa...that was cowardly,' Pierre managed to get out in one go. His emotions were completely heightened and he didn't want the musketeer to see it.

'I suppose,' Athos answered. 'But releasing a weight that lies upon you on those you love can be a very difficult thing to do. I'm sure a part of your brother wanted to protect them and a part of him feared their response to the knowledge. But that wasn't why you were angry at him. Siblings have always held knowledge from their parents. It's what they do to protect each other. You held Aramis' secret so that isn't what troubles you.'

Pierre couldn't believe what he was hearing. This man, this stranger, seemed to understand him and it was terrifying. Pierre didn't trust himself to speak as he feared that he would let out the emotions that had plagued him for so many years. The silence continued, only punctuated by the rain that continued to fall.

'Tell me about Francois,' Athos said in a calm voice as though this was just polite conversation. Pierre was shocked at Athos' request. How could he know?

Athos waited patiently for Pierre to gather his thoughts.

'How do you know?' Pierre finally asked, looking at Athos for the first time.

'Your brother took us to see him,' Athos said simply making Pierre nod. 'What happened?'

Pierre drew in his breath making a slight whistling sound. He rarely spoke of his brother but now it seemed that he would tell a complete stranger.

 ******** 'He died when he was a baby,' Pierre stated, hoping it would be enough for the musketeer. Pierre turned to Athos whose gaze told him that he should continue.

Pierre took a deep breath and started to explain. 'I was only young, so was Claudette. René hadn't even been thought of,' he smiled for the first time since Athos had arrived. 'We were in the garden playing with the dogs. Francois was in his basket and the sun was shining. One of the dogs was digging under the hedge,' Pierre's voice was starting to break and Athos readied himself for what was to come, 'the dog had found a wasps nest. The wasps attacked and I could run and so could Claudette...but Francois was still in his basket. The wasps...,' he trailed off. It was clear to Athos that the wasps had attacked Francois in his basket and the thought made Athos feels sick.

Athos moved closer to the sobbing man in an effort for provide some sort of comfort. Usually Porthos or Aramis dealt with the emotional situations.

 ******** 'That was a terrible thing to witness at such a young age,' Athos said as he placed his hand on the shoulder of the sobbing man.

'I couldn't protect him,' Pierre said though sniffles. 'I swore would protect René but then he decides to do one of the most dangerous jobs there is!' Pierre's volume had increased as he talked about his living brother and Athos knew that Pierre's actions stemmed from being unable to protect his brother.

'He has to live his own life,' Athos said calmly.

'This wasn't supposed to happen!' Pierre shouted defiantly and Athos then remembered what Aramis had told him about the nun they met in Bourbon-les-yeux.

'You mean Isabelle?' Athos asked quietly. Pierre turned to look at Athos in astonishment. It seemed that René had shared more about his life that Pierre had thought.

'If she hadn't lost the baby, they would have married and he would have been at the other end of the town,' Pierre said with bitterness in his voice. 'Instead, she disappears meaning that he went looking for her and the next thing we know he has joined the army! Alice has miscarried so many times that we have accepted we will never have a child and René is nowhere near marrying. The family name is at stake and there is nothing I can do about it.'

'I understand you want to protect him-,'

'How do **you** understand?' Pierre interrupted Athos. Athos realised that he would have to face his own fear now as it was the only way Pierre would understand. He had hidden Thomas away for so long but now he had to be acknowledged again. Athos had to talk about his brother and his failure to save him. Pierre saw the change in Athos' eyes and waited for the man to speak.

'Porthos, D'Artagnan and Aramis are all my brothers,' Athos started. 'Truthfully they're the only ones who will put up with me,' he gave a hollow laugh. 'Thomas was my blood brother. My younger brother.' Pierre had noticed the past tense but said nothing. 'I have lands that are my responsibility but I forfeited them. Like you, I wanted to protect my brother but it isn't always possible. The truth is...I brought about his death when I let a woman into my home, who I loved, and she killed him.'

Pierre watched Athos and the darkness that seemed to be coming from the man.

'I can never see my brother again,' Athos continued. 'He's dead. Your brother isn't. He survived the massacre at Savoy and he has been in many life threatening situations since then. You can't control his life. I know you want him to be safe but he has to make his own choices. I would give almost anything to see Thomas again, but I can't. Your brother still lives and all you can do is be there for him when he needs you. Right now, he needs to know that his brother doesn't think him a coward.'

* * *

 **A/N: I'm aware that this was really Athos' chapter but it was what I had planned. Athos also, unusually, wouldn't shut up but I hope it remained in character.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone. I apologise for the length between updates. This fic has been giving me a headache. I know what I want to write but for some reason it just won't.  
**

 **I wondered whether to wait to update this chapter but I decided it was long enough to hopefully keep you interested and you wouldn't have wait for me to write the next bit which could take a while, or not, depending on how it goes.**

 **Thank you for sticking with this and I hope you enjoy this chapter which is a bit fluffy really. :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Aramis was sitting on a bale of hay in the barn while he struggled to hold a wriggling lamb in place to feed him. He had always known that returning home would be difficult but he had never imagined that his secret would have been outed in such a public way. He wondered whether his brother would ever forgive him for keeping the truth from his parents but he had always wondered why Pierre had kept the lie for so long.

The lamb gleefully guzzled the milk he was being given and Aramis couldn't help but smile. Aramis was soon accosted by the other two lambs in the barn. One was female and the other male. Their energy helped his mood lift slightly.

'Aramis?' the call startled him slightly. 'Aramis?' Queen Anne's voice was clearer now.

Aramis moved over to the barn door and quickly slid it open to see Anne smiling back at him. She was wearing the dress his mother had given her and her hair was flowing around her shoulders. She looked beautiful, even when soaking wet. Aramis quickly pulled Anne into the barn and she let out a shriek of surprise. He quickly shut the door before the lambs could be victorious in their efforts to escape.

'Oh my!' Anne exclaimed as the lambs ran right into her and Aramis, as they made their bids for freedom.

'Sorry,' Aramis chuckled. 'First chance they get they'll be out of the door.'

Anne looked down at her feet where the lambs had pushed past her and were now scrambling at the door. She had seen lambs from a distance but she had never imagined herself being trodden on. Their hooves were rather heavy with an edge.

'Get back!' Aramis called as the lambs once again turned their attention him. 'Go on!' the amusement was clear in his voice.

The lambs scuttled towards the bottles of milk and Aramis guided Anne over to the hay bales. Anne sat down watching the lambs in wonder. She watched as Aramis started feeding one with a bottle of milk and the other lambs tried to push to get some too.

'Here,' Aramis handed a bottle to Anne. The female lamb darted to Anne startling the Queen. 'Ouch,' she said as the lamb collided with her. Aramis was unable to hide his smirk but gently guided Anne and the lamb so the lamb could start feeding. He then continued to feed the other two who were clamouring at the marksman.

'They are rather aggressive,' Anne said quietly as she fed her lamb.

'Food,' was Aramis' only explanation.

They sat in silence as the lambs finished their meals. Although the milk was gone the lambs kept pushing for more leaving Anne feeling uncertain.

'No more, clear off,' Aramis waved them away and moved the lamb from in front Anne. 'Go on, there's no more!'

Anne watched as the lambs finally took the hint and bounded off into the barn making Aramis chuckle and shake his head.

'Why are they in the barn?' Anne asked. She was curious as to why these lambs weren't with their mothers.

'Two of them were the third of triplets and the other one his mother rejected him,' Aramis explained. Anne looked surprised at his comment and Aramis had to remind himself that this was all foreign to Anne. She had likely never been on a farm in her life until yesterday.

'The third lamb of triplets is often rejected by the mother and sometimes mothers reject their offspring and no-one really knows why,' he explained.

'Why would the third be rejected?' Anne asked. She couldn't think of any reason why a mother would leave her child. Aramis thought for a moment as he tried to explain.

'It's a survival thing,' he started as he tried to help her understand. 'Ewes only have two teats so can only feed two lambs at a time. Often the weakest, or the runt, is left to die.'

'But that's terrible!' Anne exclaimed. She couldn't imagine such a thing as surely a mother would love all of her children.

Aramis smiled at Anne's shock. He was used to how things are in nature while for Anne she had rarely seen the grim side.

'You have three children,' Aramis started to explain, 'but you can only feed two at a time, and as you've seen, they don't share very well. So do you try to feed all three, knowing that they may not be getting all the food they need and may possibly die, or do you feed two giving them a much better chance to live?'

Anne sat in silence for a moment. The idea that a mother could reject her children was so alien to her, yet with Aramis' explanation it started to make sense. It was heart-breaking.

'I see but...why couldn't another ewe take the lamb? One that only had one lamb.' Anne asked and turned to Aramis who looked like he had already know what she was going to say.

'Ewes are generally unwilling to raise other lambs, most likely because it could endanger their own,' Aramis explained. 'It can be done but it isn't very effective in most cases.'

Anne looked at him quizzically.

'You can only do it with ewes that have lost their lamb and usually when they only had one to start with,' Aramis continued. 'It involves tricking the ewe into thinking that her lamb isn't dead.' Anne was doing her best to keep up. 'You can lay the dead lamb over the one you want the mother to adopt which makes the new lamb smell like the old one or in most cases...you skin the dead lamb and place the skin over the new lamb. The scents mingle so the ewe starts to believe that the living lamb is hers. It's often not very successful.'

Anne gulped slightly. She had never had a need consider such things. Farming sounded more brutal than she thought.

'That's why we raise them in the barn,' Aramis tried to lift the mood. 'Keeps them warm and we can feed them.'

At that moment the lambs darted over to the Queen and musketeer as if they knew they were being talked about. Anne smiled at the lambs' antics and started to stroke the nearest one. 'It's wiry,' she said in amazement.

'Yes,' Aramis agreed as he was accosted by the other two. 'It is the treatment that make the wool soft when used in clothes. As it needs to protect the animals from the weather it is much wirier to the touch.'

The lambs suddenly decided to attack Aramis with gusto knocking him of the hay bale he was sat on and onto the floor with his legs in the air. Anne could not stifle the laugh at seeing her musketeer in such a position.

'Hey, after I fed you as well!' Aramis managed to squeal through his own laughter and the happy bleating of the lambs.

Aramis scrambled to his feet with difficulty as the lambs surrounded him. He stood stock still for a moment before chasing one of the lambs who bleating as it tried to escape Aramis. Aramis then changed direction and Anne couldn't help but smile at the whole situation. Aramis was playing with the lambs as you might do with children.

Anne felt a twinge of guilt as she remembered she had been away from her son for a while. The longest she ever had been. She knew he was safe and well looked after but she missed him. What must poor Aramis feel?

Aramis slumped back down on the hay bale panting slightly.

'They enjoyed that,' Anne said with a smile. Aramis just laughed.

Aramis sat up slowly. 'I'm sorry you've been dragged into my family problems,' he said quietly.

'I like your family,' Anne said earnestly. 'They are very...,' Aramis waited for Anne to say something, 'fun and warm.'

'Crazy you mean,' Aramis retorted earning a slap on the arm for his troubles. 'Hey!'

'Your family are lovely. Truly,' Anne said with a smile. 'I love your grandmother.'

'Urrghhh,' Aramis groaned as he placed his head in his hands. 'I'm pretty sure you'll know everything about me as a child by the time we leave.'

'I look forward to it,' Anne chuckled making Aramis roll his eyes.

The lambs were now curled up on the floor starting to doze when the door to the barn opened to reveal a drenched Athos. The lambs were on their feet in seconds and charged towards Athos who managed to close the door before any of them could escape. Aramis and Anne laughed at Athos who was staring down at the lambs that were now attacking him.

'You know the 'Athos glare' won't work on the lambs,' Aramis called out while laughing.

Athos quirked an eyebrow and had a wry smile on his lips. 'I don't have any food. Shoo!' he said to the lambs as he showed them his bare hands. 'Go on! Clear off!' he said waving his arms away from his body while doing his best not to smile. Aramis was laughing heartily at his fellow musketeer and Anne was smiling.

The lambs soon got the message and decided that Athos was no fun and curled up again to sleep.

'They are joyful aren't they?' Anne said to Athos who shrugged and sighed as he continued to drip.

'Your Majesty, may I escort you back to the house?' Athos asked pointedly. Anne looked into Athos' eyes and realised there was a reason he had asked her to leave, and it wasn't because he was afraid of Anne and Aramis being caught together. After all with the lambs in the barn it was innocent enough and she had made no secret of where she was going.

'I can do that,' Aramis said as he stood but Athos shook his head as Anne took Athos' hand to stand. 'What?'

The door to the barn opened and Pierre stood in the doorway. Aramis visibly bristled and Anne wanted to reach for him but knew she couldn't. Athos had seen it too and purposefully stood in front of Aramis.

'Listen to him,' Athos said as Aramis' eyes narrowed. An unspoken conversation was going on right in front of her but Anne had no idea what was being said. In the end Aramis looked away and gave a small nod meaning that he had understood Athos.

'Shall we?' Athos offered his arm to Anne who took it and gave a nod to Aramis before she left the barn with Athos.

'Dammit,' Athos swore as the driving rain soaked them both in an instant, not that Athos wasn't already soaked through.

Anne giggled slightly at Athos' outburst. 'Will they be ok?' she asked Athos as they headed for the house.

'Hopefully,' Athos answered before elaborating, 'I told Aramis listen to his brother. I was talking to Pierre earlier and they need to end this feud now.'

'What if one of them gets hurt?' Anne asked as the porch came into view.

'I warned Aramis to control himself-'

'So that's what you said when you had that silent conversation,' Anne looked to Athos who smirked slightly.

'Yes, and I told him to think because he can sometimes react on impulse,' Athos replied as he helped Anne onto the porch which was wet and slippery. 'They'll be fine.'

Anne looked back to the barn as she slipped of her muddy boots. Pierre and René were now alone.

* * *

 **A/N: As always I will try to get the next chapter done when I can and I thank you for your patience. xx**


End file.
